


this thing upon me (howls like a beast)

by silverdarling



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, enemies to lovers-ish, olivia is gay and in love but she'll never admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdarling/pseuds/silverdarling
Summary: this originally started out as a fluffy drabble about them dancing at bertrand and savannah's wedding lmao. it's been sitting in my google docs for a good five months now, so instead of sleeping, i thought i'd edit it a bit and it turned into... whatever this is.
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this originally started out as a fluffy drabble about them dancing at bertrand and savannah's wedding lmao. it's been sitting in my google docs for a good five months now, so instead of sleeping, i thought i'd edit it a bit and it turned into... whatever this is.

Olivia had been watching her all night. How could she not? The woman was impossible to look away from. The way her hair cascaded down her back, the way the light caught the dark red sequins of her gown whenever she moved, the way she lit up the room every time she smiled. As much as Olivia may have once hated to admit it, Riley was captivating, and she was under her spell.

Olivia idly drums her fingers against the table and sips her second glass of wine of the evening. It isn't long until someone settles into the seat next to hers.

She knows it's her before she looks up, the smell of her perfume announcing her arrival. Orange blossoms and something uniquely Riley that makes her heart lurch in her chest.

Olivia is nearly positive she could close her eyes and easily pick the smaller woman out of a crowd of hundreds based on scent alone. She'd spent far too many nights wrapped up in her sheets and her embrace not to. She looks up and meets Riley's gaze, and the smile Riley gives her is a fond one.

"Hi," she says, and Olivia tips her wineglass in a silent greeting. Riley chuckles softly. "You're chatty this evening."

"I'm thinking."

"About?" Riley finds her hand under the table and runs her fingers over the sensitive underside of her wrist, just over her pulse point, smirking when she feels her pulse pick up.

"You."

"Oh? Only good things, I hope." Riley says, her hand leaving Olivia's to travel up her inner thigh.

Olivia grins, all teeth like a predator. "If you're lucky maybe you'll find out."

Riley raises an eyebrow and is about to respond when the next song starts, an acoustic pop song with soft vocals. 

"I like this one," Riley murmurs from beside her, her crimson lips lifting into a smile. "Dance with me? I'll let you lead."

A few months ago, her reaction would have been to say no and laugh in her face, but there's something in the way that Riley is looking at her that makes Olivia grab her hand and pull her onto the dancefloor.

Olivia brings their clasped hands up and rests her free hand on Riley's hip. She can feel the heat of her skin through the fabric of her dress and for a moment, allows herself to imagine how it would look pooled around her feet.

Riley brings her free hand up to rest at the back of Olivia's neck, her soft fingers playing with the few stray hairs that have fallen out of her updo. She lightly scrapes her nails over her nape and Olivia shivers involuntarily.

"I haven't danced like this since High School," Riley murmurs. "It's nice."

"I didn't do much dancing back then," Olivia says.

"Why not?" Riley asks, pulling back slightly to look up at her companion. Olivia opening up and sharing details about herself was a newer development in their relationship and Riley wasn't about to let any opportunity to know more about her slip through her fingers.

"Too tall," Olivia answers simply. "None of the boys wanted to dance with a girl that was a head taller than them."

"Weak boys," Riley quips. "If we'd known each other back then I'd have danced with you at every ball, height difference be damned."

Olivia does nothing to fight the grin that takes over her face. She looks down at Riley in her arms and teasingly cocks a brow.

"Is that so?" she says, moving to lead Riley into a dip. "What makes you think I would've accepted your offer to dance?"

"I'll have you know that I can be very charming, Duchess. I'd have batted my eyes at you and you would have been tripping over yourself to dance with me." Riley answers matter-of-factly.

Olivia snorts in amusement. "You know, I believe you," she says. "Afterall, you're charming me right now."

Riley smirks and leans closer, close enough that when she speaks Olivia can feel her lips brush against her skin. "And, assuming that my charm doesn't run out soon, what are the chances I'll get to see you underneath me later, my lady?"

Olivia slowly lowers her hand on Riley's waist to grip her ass. She squeezes it roughly and grins when she hears the other woman gasp in her ear. "Right now? Your chances are looking as good as you do, my dear Riley. But let's finish this dance first."

Riley presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

"Whatever you want, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't lie, i'm not 100% satisfied with this but i've rewritten it like four times and i'm tired lmao. i don't have much experience writing wlw sex scenes but hopefully, this isn't complete garbage. i like writing for these two tbh, i'd like to do more of it in the future.

_"Wait five minutes, then follow me. And_ Don't _keep me waiting. I'm not a patient woman, Lady Riley."_

That had been the warning Olivia had left her with before she promptly turned heel and sauntering out of the ballroom

Riley had forced herself to fight back the smart-mouthed retort that had formed on her tongue and instead simply nodded. If anyone knew that Olivia Nevrakis was impatient, it was Riley Brooks. A few nights in her bed had taught her that.

Riley rolls her shoulders and makes her way to the bar, treating herself to a drink while she waits. If five minutes happen to pass and she finds herself engaged in a riveting conversation with Penelope about her poodles, well, so be it. Olivia will just have to punish her.

The thought sends a pleasant tingle rushing up her spine in anticipation.

Fifteen minutes have passed since her five minutes were up, and she makes her way out of the ballroom, careful not bump into anyone on the dancefloor. She strides purposefully down the hall toward Olivia's room, the steady click of her heels against the polished marble and the rush of her heartbeat in her ears the only thing she can hear.

She finds herself outside her door and lets herself in, locking it behind her.

"You're late," Olivia says, her graceful form draped across the chair in front of the fireplace, the crackling fire the only light in the room.

"Sorry. Penelope caught me. You know how she gets when she talks about her dogs."

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Unfortunately."

Riley decides to test the waters. "Shall we?" she says, gesturing to the bed. Olivia chuckles lowly, and when she speaks her voice takes on a rougher tone that makes Riley weak in the knees. "I don't think so. Come here," she pats her thigh, and Riley eagerly settles into her lap. 

Olivia strokes her face with the back of her fingers affectionately, then winds them through her hair and tugs, bringing her down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She nips roughly at Riley's bottom lip and slips her tongue in her mouth when she gasps.

After a moment, Olivia pulls away for air, gulping in a deep breath as she runs her thumb over Riley's swollen bottom lip. "You kept me waiting, Riley," she murmurs. Riley's eyes meet hers, her gaze burning, and she presses a kiss to the pad of her thumb.

"How can I make it up to you?" Riley asks, her voice hoarse.

"Get on your knees," Olivia commands, and Riley does as she's told, dropping to kneel at her feet.

"Good girl," Olivia purrs, reaching out a hand to stroke through her long locks. "Now, instead of using that mouth for empty apologies, why don't you put it to better use?"

Riley nods and leans forward, her hands running up Olivia's legs to part them at the knees. She bends and begins pressing open-mouthed kisses the skin of her ankles, her calves, her thighs. She reaches the apex of her thighs and stops, working her way back down, stopping long enough to pull off Olivia's stilettos and toss them away.

"I don't appreciate being teased," Olivia mutters, and Riley hides her smirk against her thigh. In her experience, that statement was very much untrue, however, she supposed she had kept her waiting long enough.

Riley settles in between her legs and uses a finger to part her slick folds, delighting in the way the redhead gasps at finally being touched. She swirls her forefinger until it's drenched, then plunges it into her core. She pumps her finger for a moment, then adds a second.

She darts her tongue out and swirls it around her clit and Olivia hums in appreciation.

Riley curls her fingers and teases her clit with the tip of her tongue. She works slowly, savoring every moment spent between the taller woman's thighs. Olivia shifts in her chair and drapes her long legs over Riley's shoulders. She grabs her by her hair and pulls her closer, angling her hips to grind against her tongue. Riley uses her free hand to grab her ass, gripping it hard enough to bruise, and pulls her even closer. She uses the flat of her tongue to lap at her clit and Olivia's legs tighten around her neck, a low moan tearing from her throat.

Riley takes a moment to look up at her through her lashes. Olivia is always beautiful, but bathed in the orange glow of the fire she looks otherworldly, like some creature from a fantasy, her red tresses catching the light and making it look as if she were on fire.

Riley hums against her and pumps her fingers faster. Riley curls her fingers and sucks her clit, and Olivia comes undone beneath her. She rides her through it, lapping at her until Olivia pulls her away.

Riley sits back on her haunches and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. "Was that better than my apology?"

Olivia chuckles soundlessly, still catching her breath, and nods. After a moment she stands, offering Riley a hand which she gratefully accepts. She pulls her to her feet and leads her to the bed, collapsing on it as soon as her knees hit the edge, taking Riley tumbling with her.

Riley pulls her close and tucks her head under her chin. She strokes her hair absentmindedly and Olivia sags against her.

"Are you tired?" Riley murmurs, and she feels Olivia nod against her chest.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be fine."

Riley chuckles and presses a kiss to the crown of her head. "You should rest. There's always later."

Olivia hums sleepily and looks up at her. "You don't need to stay. Go back to the ball, have fun." She moves to pull away and Riley tightens her grip on her, keeping her firmly pressed against her.

"I _want_ to stay," Riley says softly. Her gaze is affectionate, and Olivia can't help but think her words may mean more than they seem.

"Oh."

"I mean, if that's alright with you?" Her voice is uncertain. Olivia raises her head and kisses her. It's chaste but sweet, and it makes Riley's heart skip a beat.

"I'd like that," Olivia says, nuzzling into Riley's chest. Riley rubs soothing circles on her back and soon enough, the sound of her heartbeat lulls Olivia into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
